


Divination in Pumpkin Juice (Momentarily There Remix)

by alianora



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what happens next? Of course not. You dropped Divination, remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination in Pumpkin Juice (Momentarily There Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Original story: [Momentarily](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2087043/1/) \- gisela ([moveablehistory](http://moveablehistory.livejournal.com/))

_Do you know what happens next? Of course not. You dropped Divination, remember?_

 

She was late for breakfast.

She had overslept and one of her shoes had gotten jammed underneath the bed.

She almost fell walking down the stairs, and by the time she got to the Great Hall, all the pumpkin juice was gone.

She drank Harry's instead, as Harry was busy scribbling last minute homework changes on his parchment. Harry reached for the empty glass, and looked confused to find nothing.

Ron laughed, and so did she.

She didn't even look up at the boy watching her.

He didn't stand up.

She never knew.

\----

She was late for breakfast.

She hadn't slept well after the strange occurrence the night before with him.

He had sat with her in the library while she studied, and before she left, he kissed her.

Her stomach was in knots most of the night, and she stopped by to see the Nurse to get a potion to settle it.

By the time she got downstairs, most of the students had already left.

She grabbed a slice of bread and a glass of juice off of the table, and tugged her socks back up.

He was standing by his House's table, but she didn't look up as she ran out.

She had Potions first hour, and couldn't be late.

Professor Snape could be particularly harsh with detentions.

\---

She was on time for breakfast. Her hair was mostly cooperating this morning, so she didn't have to wrestle with it.

She was hungry, and spent most of the time looking at her plate.

Fred and George had a tendency to slip odd things into breakfast pastries, and she was not sure she trusted the look of the oatmeal.

Harry and Ron made fun of her and each other, and she raised her eyebrow at Ron's pumpkin juice smile.

Across the room, he glanced up for a moment, bored, but turned back to his housemates when they started laughing.

They never even noticed each other.

\---

She was on time for breakfast, and she took her time eating.

The oatmeal was hot when she grabbed it out from under Neville's reach, and she added just enough honey to sweeten it.

Harry and Ron were arguing about Quidditch moves, and she tuned them out.

She looked up in time to see him look away, and she blushed.

And then he turned to the girl beside him, and kissed her.

She pushed her oatmeal away and gathered her things.

She waved away Lavender's questions about the strange look on her face.

She wasn't hungry anyway, and her pumpkin juice was warm.

He watched her leave.

\---

She was early for breakfast.

She hadn't slept well, and had ended up going down to the common room before the sun came up.

She sat beside the fire for an hour, a book in her lap that she never even opened.

She waited for Ron and Harry to clatter down the stairs before her, and she didn't want to raise her eyes from the table.

He wasn't sitting in his usual place.

She frowned, and reached for her glass.

He spoke, and she looked up to see him standing beside her.

He reached for her hand.

She spilled her pumpkin juice.

END


End file.
